Chemistry
by El loopy
Summary: Akkarin is giving Sonea a chemistry lesson and makes her lose her temper. Sonea x Akkarin fluff. Oneshot. Written between reading books 2 and 3 so AU.


**A/N I wrote this between reading books 2 and 3 so it's AU. I just needed to write something for it and I decided that I'd put it up on here. Sonea x Akkarin.**

* * *

Chemistry

"Pay attention!"

Sonea swore as her vial of liquid spilled onto the desk and let out a sizzling noise as the varnish burned off. She turned to glare at Akkarin who stood just behind her swathed in his ominous black robes and fathomless eyes regarding her.

"I was until you…!" Sonea grit her teeth in anger and turned her back to him, ferrying the remains of the liquid back into the vial with a small tendril of magic.

"Clearly not enough," he replied smoothly.

Sonea felt the anger bubbled up and almost without thinking she threw the glass container at the head of her guardian.

The shield he threw up was swiftly done, but almost not in time. The glass shattered against it, throwing droplets of thick brown solution over everything.

Sonea froze in shock and registered the same emotion in her guardian's face. It took a lot to throw the High Lord and fear suddenly flooded through her making her light headed. Months of strain and stress and anger had taken their toll but she'd never expected just to…snap…

And what would be his reaction? His punishment?

She didn't plan on sticking around to find out.

She turned to run when something gripped her arm fiercely.

"Sonea."

Magical barriers surrounded her and the pressure on her arm forced her to spin to face her captor. Displeasure burned deep in Akkarin's eyes and she felt her throat close up, obstructing her breathing.

"Let go," she managed to force out in a hissed snarl but his grip didn't loosen and she became slowly more disconcerted by his closeness and his skin on hers and his eyes piercing her own.

"Let me go!" she repeated more fiercely and tugged at her arm. A searing pain passed through her body and she gave a cry, almost falling, staggering under it.

_Her punishment._

But Akkarin had shifted his grip on her, was supporting her and his voice was penetrating the pain as he repeated her name.

"Sonea. Sonea. Focus. Where is it?"

_Focus?_ Something was eating into her skin and she couldn't stop it. It was burying deeper inside her, piercing her.

"Where Sonea?!" His voice was urgent, insistent. "Focus for me."

Somewhere beneath the pain she was aware, but it was so intense her consciousness faded in and out. _Fight it. Heal it._ But she couldn't draw on her power. She was too paralyzed.

"Sonea!"

It got through.

"Stomach," she whispered and passed out.

--

Sonea felt something cool pressed to her skin and frowned in confusion in the darkness of her closed eyes. She felt healing power pouring into her from the coolness and then the awareness of the dark shadow of her guardian.

Her eyes flew open and she saw those of Akkarin gazing back, concerned, worried…concentrating.

Her eyes darted to the source of the coolness and she yelped as she saw his hand resting on her bare skin around her stomach.

Heat rushed into her face and she tried to roll away, only to find that magic was pinning her to the ground.

"Stay still," Akkarin ordered as he focused his attention back to his hand.

Sonea knew that struggling was useless but she almost choked on the helpless that had enveloped her. It looked as though he'd ripped a hole in her robes using his power in order to place his hand but why…?

Fear rushed through her. What if he was draining her power?

The restraints holding her snapped as she fought against them and scrambled to her feet, swaying slightly, weakened.

Akkarin stood more slowly, nonchalantly, apparently having allowed her to break free once he had finished.

Sonea took a step and staggered, collapsing back against the wall, and she met the High Lord's gaze with accusing eyes.

"What did you do to me?" she spat.

Akkarin's face clouded over before clearing again.

"It was more a case of what you did to yourself," he replied coldly, inclining his head towards her abdomen.

Sonea glanced at the wound warily. There was a perfectly shaped circle of scar tissue lying on her skin and further exploration of her robes indicated several similar shapes burned straight through the fabric in less dangerous places.

"It seems your little stunt with the vial caused some backlash."

Sonea paled as she realised quite how strong the liquid must have been for a drop to splash onto her robes, burn through the fabric and then start its way through her skin…

Her eyes flew back to her guardian's before dropping again to the floor.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely though grudgingly and turned to go.

"Wait a minute!"

Hands grabbed her shoulders and Sonea found herself again facing Akkarin's, trapped by his grip on her.

"You don't get off that easily," he growled.

Sonea refused to meet his gaze, tormented by his reaction. A frown creased her forehead. Why? The punishment? The displeasure? The closeness?

She felt her face heat up again.

"Look at me!" he commanded and she reluctantly met his eyes. Her breath drew sharply at their expression.

"Do you realise…" he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to as she read the worry reflecting from his face.

_Because he's my guardian._ She told herself, attempting to suppress the surging emotion. _Just my guardian…my guardian…_

The distance between them closed and he pressed his mouth to hers in a way that left her breathless and she thought she heard his mind whisper as his lips devoured hers…

-_ No, not just a guardian._


End file.
